The BoxedIn Theatre
by Amon2
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around Chris and Leon. Other characters will appear in the stories but main pairing remains: Leon/Chris. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing.

Summary: Chris witnesses a lover's spat behind the Boxed-In Theatre.

The Boxed-In Theatre

The Boxed-In Theatre was not your average Cineplex. In fact, it wasn't even a theatre at all. It was more like any normal room in an old rundown building that can be found anywhere in the small town of Raccoon. The owner, a very decrepit old man, had had it renovated and installed a projector and cloth screen and called it a theatre. And it lived up to its name 'Boxed-In' because of how crowded it was with folding chairs occupying every inch of space in the room despite the lack of customers.

No, it certainly wasn't like any other theatre: it didn't show the latest blockbusters, or actually any movies that had color and sound. All that played in the Boxed-In Theatre were black and white movies from a time when the technology had been sophisticated enough to have music but no dialogue: just written sentences that would appear periodically between each scene when dialogue was due. This didn't appeal to many tastes and as such the Boxed-In Theatre was more often than not completely empty of young men and women. The only audience consisted of a small group of octogenarians drowsing in the front and recalling the good old days when all this had been 'new' and 'cutting edge.'

Chris Redfield, however, didn't mind at all. He liked the old movies. They held a certain romantic aspect absent from the new stuff. To Chris, the old black and white horror flicks were just as entertaining as the latest box office hits.

That was why every Thursday night Chris would put on his jacket, lock his apartment, and make the 15 minute walk to the old two story building that housed the Boxed-In Theatre.

As he was leaving one evening, he saw a few empty cardboard boxes lying outside the apartment next to his.

'Must be new neighbors,' Chris thought and made a mental note to introduce himself tomorrow morning. But for now he had to run if he wanted to get to the Boxed-In Theatre before the show started.

He got there, paid the old man sitting just inside the door and made his way to a chair in the back. He looked around to see that, as always, the place was empty save for a couple of guys sitting together to one side and a couple of girls sitting in the middle. But there was no sign of the old men that usually attended these shows. A group of 7 seniors came and left together every night without fail and the proprietor wouldn't be starting till they arrived. Luckily, they were punctual and always arrived on time. The group exchanged a few words with the old man before paying the fee and making their way to the front to take their seats. Soon the lights went down and the projector came on.

After a few very visible reels flickered on the canvas, the title finally settled in the middle of the screen in big italic letters that spelled: 'Nosferatu.'

'Awesome!' Chris was pleased; this was his favorite horror flick of all time. He sat back, made himself comfortable, and watched.

Chris had been enjoying himself very much throughout the first half of the film when he suddenly noticed that the men sitting to one side of the theatre were talking in hushed, angry tones. No one else seemed to notice as all eyes were riveted to the scene of Dracula's entrance to the fair maiden's chambers.

But Chris noticed.

As flickering light illuminated the couple, Chris saw that the larger of the two men was sporting a furious scowl on his scarred face, directed at his companion. His companion was glaring back with restrained disgust.

Chris thought that things might escalate, but after exchanging a few more words together they settled down to continue watching the movie.

When the movie finally ended and everyone left, Chris had nearly forgotten about the earlier dispute. That was, until he heard voices coming from the alleyway next to the theatre. It was the same two men that had been arguing.

They were arguing again right now—only in louder, angrier voices. And the entire area was devoid of people, activity, or any type of noise except for the men's furious arguing.

Chris thought about not interfering; he thought about going home and getting out of the freezing chill of the night, but that wouldn't do. He was a cop after all, albeit an off duty cop, but still a cop. How could he possibly leave if the situation escalated into something more violent?

But he didn't wish to harass the men since they were in an area devoid of civilians or anyone who might complain. So instead of walking up to them to ask them to desist, he stood back to monitor them from a hidden vantage point.

One of the men was tall and muscular, with dark blond hair and a scar on his face that twisted repulsively as he sneered and made him look even more menacing with his large physique.

The other was smaller and younger than his companion. He was of medium height, slender, with blond hair and vibrant blue eyes that were glowing with anger.

It didn't take long for Chris to catch a whiff of what they were arguing about.

"Damn it Krauser! That's enough!" the petite blond yelled at the yeti that was his boyfriend.

"Enough! It's enough when I tell you it's enough," the yeti sneered back.

The younger blond was absolutely infuriated. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do. You don't own me."

"Yes I do." Krauser took a step closer to the younger man. "And from now on you do as I say. And your first order will be to never come here again."

"You can't order me around," the blond yelled back, his fists clenching in anger.

"Yes I can," the yeti spit back, "Did you really think I wouldn't see your little scheme? I saw that bitch back there in the theatre and how you were looking at her."

"For the tenth time, it was a coincidence; I didn't know she would be here tonight." The man was clearly beyond frustrated by now. "And her name is Ada, not bitch, and she's my _ex_-girlfriend. Why do you keep forgetting that I'm with you now?"

Krauser was silent for a moment, an unreadable look on his face. "You're right, Leon. She isn't the bitch. You are!" he said vehemently to the shocked blond, "And little bitches need to be taught their proper place."

Before Chris could comprehend what was happening, Krauser had launched himself at Leon, his fist high, and aimed for his face. But before the larger blond could land a hit, Leon blocked the attack with his left arm and countered with an upper strike that left Krauser stunned and literally on his ass.

Chris held in his whistle of appreciation. The guy 'Krauser' was far bigger than this Leon but the younger man had reacted immediately and knocked the big gorilla flat on his ass. He must in some branch of combat or law enforcement unit like Chris. A stunned Krauser looked up at Leon with a disbelieving expression.

Leon, however, was staring at him with disgust. "I've tolerated a lot of your shit, Krauser: your possessiveness, your paranoia, your sadism, and your stupidity," the blond said with a low determined voice as he gazed unwaveringly at the still seated man, "but I will not stand here and let you turn me into your punching bag. We've been over for a long time now, Krauser, but you can consider it official now. We're through." And he turned his back to leave.

Surprise morphed into confusion and from confusion to rage on the larger man's face.

'Oh No! They Were Not Done! Not by a long shot,' his expression read.

Leon turned around as Krauser got back on his feet, ready to fend the large yeti back. But Leon had obviously not been expecting the unprecedented burst of speed from the scarred man—or the hunting knife aimed for his throat.

Leon shut his eyes and waited for the cold steel of the knife to tear into him, surprised when a few moments passed by and no pain was felt. He opened his eyes to see a hand wrapped around Krauser's wrist, halting the knife's descent midway.

Krauser was also surprised, but before he could turn on the bastard who'd interfered in his business, the hand jerked his wrist painfully, causing him to drop the dagger to clink on the cement ground before his arm was twisted behind his back and a knee hit him in the gut. Krauser doubled over in pain. His knee was kicked inward causing him to collapse on both knees and to be pushed face down into the ground with a large weight settling on top of him, pinning him down.

"You are under arrest for attempted murder. Resist and I'll have no choice but to use excessive force to restrain you," a voice spoke above him.

"What the hell?!" Krauser struggled, completely disregarding what had been said. As such he received a blow to the back of the head, knocking him unconscious.

Leon, still a bit stunned, watched as his rescuer turned to him before he rose from his restraining position.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, the baritone voice snapping Leon from his frozen state.

"Yes I'm fine," he said, his voice a bit shaky. "Thank you, thank you very much, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along."

"No problem," he said as he pulled out his cell and pressed the number for the police station. "Hello, Jill? Yeah this is Chris. I need a patrol car to come down to the Boxed-In Theatre for a pick up. Yeah, thanks, bye." He closed the phone and placed it back in his pocket as he turned back to Leon.

"Once the car is here we'll go down and you can press charges against him," he said, pointing at the still unconscious Krauser.

Leon nodded and looked back down at his boyfriend. Correction: Ex-boyfriend.

He suddenly looked up to see the brunette standing right in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Chris asked again. "If you're too rattled, the processing can wait till tomorrow."

"No, I'd rather do it now and be done with it, and with him," he shot the unconscious form a hateful look.

"The name's Chris by the way. Chris Redfield," Chris extended his hand with a warm, friendly smile.

Leon was glad for the dark because he felt himself blushing. "Leon. Leon Kennedy."

He took the man's large, warm hand in his and felt his face heat up even more

The wail of a police siren became audible in the distance.

"That was faster than I expected," Chris said as he watched the police cruiser pull up and a police officer got out to approach them. Chris smiled in greeting.

"Hey Carlos."

"Hey Chris," Carlos smiled back, "What do we have here?" he asked, motioning towards the unconscious form.

"He tried to assault Leon here, first with his fists, then with a knife."

Carlos nodded and they both handcuffed the unconscious blond before lifting him and throwing him in the back of the cruiser and making their way to the station.

Krauser regained consciousness only after the processing was done and they were moving him into his new cell. He tried to fight, only to be restrained and manhandled into his cell. He gripped the bars so hard his knuckles turned white and shot his lover a murderous look as he and the brunette passed his cell on their way outside.

"I'll get you for this, Leon. Mark my words: I'll get out of here and come for you. They won't be able to hold me here for long."

"Think again, buddy," Chris shot back, standing next to the nervous blond. "You've got yourself a police officer as a witness. You'll be locked away for a long time." He gently steered the young man out the door.

The night air was cold and Leon wrapped his arms around himself to try and stay warm. Something touched his shoulders and he turned to find Chris had taken off his jacket and placed it on Leon's shoulders. Leon blushed profusely.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Don't mention it." Chris placed his arm around Leon's shoulder and steered him towards one of the nondescript police cruisers that officers were allowed to use off-duty. "I'll give you a ride home," he said as he opened the passenger door for the blond and then got in the driver's side. "Where do you live?"

"At the Robin Building Apartments," the blond replied.

"Robin Building?! That's where I live," Chris said as he pulled onto the road.

"Really?!" Leon asked. "I guess that makes us neighbors." He was genuinely pleased. He did not mind at all being neighbors with his handsome rescuer.

They soon arrived and ascended the stairs and Leon made his way to the door with the cardboard boxes stacked outside.

"So you're my new neighbor," Chris said. "My door's the next one down from you," he pointed it out, "so if you need anything or if you need to talk, I'm right next door."

Leon nodded and opened his door, "Would you like to come inside for a drink?" he asked timidly.

Chris graced his new neighbor and friend with one of his most charming smiles.

"Sure."

A few hours passed, and Leon and Chris spent the time talking. They discovered a lot about each other. It turned out that Leon too had been a policeman but had left after discovering how corrupt his former division run by Albert Wesker truly was. They also discovered that they had a lot in common as well as shared a lot of the same interests. They both liked to read, they both could cook, both preferred to use an S&W M500 and often frequented the range, and both liked to watch black and white movies of the variety that frequently played at the Boxed-In Theatre.

"You're also a fan?" Chris asked, seated on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah," Leon replied, taking a sip from his glass. "There's something nicer about them than the CGI you see in modern films."

"You know there'll be another movie running tomorrow if you want to go."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Leon made sure to make it sound as though in jest. Leon knew that Chris had already guessed that he was gay by his and Krauser's dispute, but he did not know whether Chris was gay, bi-sexual, or straight. So by trying to phrase his question in a joke he did not stand to scare the brunette away and lose a newly made friend if he turned out to be straight. But Chris surprised him by smiling gently and blushing.

"Yeah, I guess I'm trying to ask you out," Chris didn't stammer but his blush did increase, "So, will you go out with me?"

In truth Chris had been very taken by the young blond. The way that he had handled himself back in that alley with Krauser, the way he moved, the confidence, the charisma, the bravery, the charm, it had lured him to the younger man like a moth to a flame and had made him want to spend more time learning about him and getting to know him personally, and intimately.

Leon blushed and tried to hold in the silly grin that was threatening to break onto his face. Of course he would love to go out with the brunette. He was gallant and a warm, friendly person. The man was also handsome with his dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, strong jaw, and muscular build with wide shoulders, large powerful arms, and a muscular back. Leon tried not to groan as he imagined what it would be like to scratch his nails down that wide, muscular back as he hung on while Chris pounded away at his body.

"Yes, I'd like that." The double meaning was for Leon alone.

Chris broke out into a wide, silly grin. "It's a date then."

They spent a few more hours talking before the grandfather clock in Leon's living room struck one o'clock at night.

"Well, it's getting late," Chris said as got up to leave. "I should turn in, I have an early day tomorrow, and I want to be rested for our date." He grinned and opened the door. "So tomorrow at seven?"

Leon nodded, thinking how much he was looking forward to it.

"Seven it is."

"Good night."

But before Chris could walk out the door Leon stopped him with a hand at his shoulder. Chris turned, only for petal soft pink lips to cover his in a brief and chaste kiss.

Leon pulled back with a faint blush adorning his cheeks and a shy smile. "Good night, Chris." He retreated back inside and closed the door behind him.

Chris stood there a bit shocked before he broke into a silly, love struck grin.

This is definitely guaranteed to be something special.

The End

Please Read and Review.


	2. Crimson Rush

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing this story.

Summary: Before it was destroyed the plaga altered Leon in an unexpected way.

Crimson Rush

'This is definitely not good,' Leon thought as he checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror: elongated, serrated eye teeth and eyes that glowed a bright blue upon close examination.

"Not good at all," he muttered to himself.

A gentle knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Leon, honey, are you alright?" came his concerned boyfriend's question from the other side of the locked bathroom door.

"I'm fine," he winced as he accidentally nicked his bottom lip with his new teeth and blood dribbled down his chin. "I'm just tired. I'll be out in a minute." He licked his lips and suppressed the urge to moan.

"Okay," Chris Redfield said as he turned to leave, "I'll start dinner."

Leon held his breath and waited till the heavy steps receded.

Once he was sure that Chris had left, he groaned and slid down the wall to sit with his back to the door. His tongue darted out and licked at the spilled blood, and he shuddered as heat waves racked through his veins.

'Fuck!' His head fell into his hands. What was he going to do?

The damned plaga was responsible for the state he was in right now. Well, it was the plaga's and Luis's fault actually. Those pills that Luis had given him to suppress the plaga's growth had reacted badly with the leech. Somehow, the thing bound itself to Leon's DNA, morphing him into some kind of freakish vampire. Luis's machine had removed the last physical remains of the plaga's body, but it hadn't brought Leon's enhanced senses back to normal or eliminated the unquenchable thirst for blood.

And his options were limited.

'No freaking way will I report this to the agency.'

His faith in his employers had drastically fallen after the 'Los Illuminados' affair. They had sent him alone, without backup, completely unaware and unprepared for the situation ahead to save Ashley Graham.

That, and they'd probably lock him away to be prodded and studied by scientists like some experiment.

He sighed again and lifted his head as he caught sounds coming from the kitchen, reminding him of another problem.

How would Chris take it? This was the first time he had come over since Leon had returned from Spain. Leon had been careful to keep his eyelids lowered and his mouth clamped shut as he'd let the older man in, taking the first chance to duck into the bathroom and… what?

Should he tell Chris? Should he hide it from him?

Maybe he should hide it. Losing Chris would be unbearable. The man was his entire life. To imagine Chris's revulsion, his disgust at Leon's state was too much. Rejection would simply kill him.

No, he would not lose his lover. He would…

Before Leon could finish that thought, a delicious smell wafted through the crack under the door. He raised his head from his hands, his eyes wide, and his mouth nearly drooling in hunger. Before he knew it, he was out in the hall, following the enticing aroma to the kitchen.

What was Chris cooking that was so mouthwatering?

He walked in to see Chris standing at the sink cradling his hand with a piece of cloth. There was nothing on the stove or in the oven; the vegetables were all still on the cutting board, and nothing had been taken out of the fridge. But the smell was coming from near Chris.

Chris heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Leon standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey you're out I see," he said, unwrapping the piece of cloth around his palm to show him the blood. "Dinner will be a few more minutes. I got a bit careless with the knife."

Chris had turned back to the sink to clean the cut when a hand clamped around his wrist. Leon brought the injured hand closer to examine it.

Before Chris could say anything, a tongue darted out to lick a long line from the bottom of the blood stained palm to the cut on his middle and forefinger. Chris gasped and blushed when bloodstained lips wrapped around his fingers and began to gently suck. That wicked tongue came out to curl around his digits and caress them. Chris moaned at the erotic display, enjoying the sensations as lust pooled in his lower stomach.

Suddenly he hissed and pulled his hand away as a sharp sting of pain assaulted his fingers.

Chris stared at his lover as he gazed back at him with lust and hunger while running his tongue over his bloodstained fangs.

FANGS!?

"What the…?!" But before he could get another word in Leon tackled him to the floor.

Leon straddled his lover and held him down. He saw Chris's eyes widen, a gasp escaping his lips as he finally noticed Leon's gleaming bright eyes. He smiled down before attacking his lover's lips with unprecedented violence and fervor. The body underneath him tried to resist and push him off but was no match for his newfound strength.

Lips and tongues battled as the kiss turned violent. Chris froze when fangs closed on his bottom lip. Leon's eyes met Chris's and smirked before he clamped down to pierce the skin. Chris hissed as blood slipped from the shallow cut. Leon sucked up the blood earnestly and moaned in hunger and lust. Suddenly Chris too began to moan. Leon looked up, a bit surprised but pleased. So enthralled was he by the scent and taste of the dark fluid that he had been unaware of his hips grinding into Chris's. The brunette moaned as the sensation sent lust coursing through his body, making him forget their earlier struggle.

Seeing his lover give into his baser instincts, Leon released his hold on his boyfriend and grasped the shirt he was wearing to tear it off, revealing the smooth skin and hard muscles hidden underneath. Leon took a moment to appreciate the lovely torso before licking his lips and attaching himself to a dusty nipple.

By now, Chris was completely lost to lust. The sensation of a mouth suckling and nipping at his nipple sent him further down. He no longer resisted, not even when Leon bit down on the areola with those sharp canines to suck Chris's blood like a baby at its mother's tit. That wicked tongue lashing out like a whip further stimulated the sensitive flesh. The brunette moaned unabashedly and caressed his lover's blond head to encourage him.

Leon couldn't get enough. Not of Chris's delicious blood or his pleading moans. He wanted more. He temporarily abandoned the brunette's chest and quickly divested them both of their clothes. With no preparation or lubrication he rose and impaled himself on the turgid length with one swift move. Both men threw their heads back: one in pleasure, the other in pained pleasure. Chris sat up to embrace and steady his lover in concern.

The smell of blood hit Leon's improved senses, alerting him that he had torn, but the pain served only to enhance the pleasure. He ignored Chris's worried gaze and tilted his face for a kiss before bracing himself and beginning to rock up and down with only blood to serve as lubricant. Soon the two men were lost, rutting ceaselessly.

When they neared their climax, it did not end. Leon bit down onto Chris's neck, nipping the jugular and allowing fresh blood to pour out. The pain mixed with the pleasure, heightening the sensations beyond anything they had ever felt before. Leon's feasting rejuvenated their lust. Chris's eyes widened as his erection started to rise again. His lover drew back to smirk and pick up Chris to push him onto the couch in the living room for what was to be the second round of many, many to come.

2 Hours Later

Chris lay on his back, panting and completely sated after round 5. They had been going at it for 3 hours nonstop christening every surface of the apartment, his chest was smeared in his own blood, and Leon still demanded more.

Speaking of the blond…

Chris groaned as a hand snuck down to cup his still sensitive erection. He was too exhausted to so much as lift his arms. But his sex was obviously unconcerned as it lifted once again in response to the blond's advances

"Leon, baby, please!" he pleaded uselessly. "Give me half an hour to rest then we'll continue, I promise."

Leon hesitated for a moment, but withdrew his hand and lay by the brunette's side with his head on the man's chest, the sound of the strong heart beat lulling him into complacency.

Silence reigned for a few minutes before Chris spoke.

"I'm assuming this recent change is due to your latest mission."

The blond nodded.

"Do you think it's permanent?"

Another nod.

Chris sighed and caressed the blond locks affectionately.

"How much do you think you'll need to consume in a day?"

Leon sighed and wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist. "I'm not sure," he confessed. "But I think a pint or two every 2 weeks would be enough."

Chris was silent for a few minutes, pondering.

"Can I survive missing 3 pints of blood a month?" he asked curiously.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I think you can, but the real question is…" Leon said as he straddled his lover with a mischievous smile, "Can you survive the hours of mindless rutting afterwards?" He ground his cock into the one beneath him.

Chris writhed with reawakened lust.

"Well, it would be one hell of a way to go." He grabbed his lover's hips to guide them. "Just imagine how many hours it's going to take the coroners to wipe the smile off my face."

The End

Please Read and Review.


	3. Cherries and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Summary: Leon and Chris don't get along. Claire tries to rectify that by going to Jill for advice.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing.

Cherries and Chocolate

"Jill you've got to help us," Claire and Rebecca suddenly burst into Jill's dining room with urgent looks on their faces.

Jill looked up from a file, startled, to look at the younger women. As soon as she saw their desperate faces, she instantly put away the papers and got up from her seat.

"I always knew this day would come," Jill said. "You're just too quiet for your own good. Those sorts of repressed emotions only bottle up till they burst in a homicidal wave. Listen, this is what we'll do. We'll get the body and wrap it up in some shower curtain, then we grab some shovels and…"

"What?!" Claire interrupted her with a confused look. "No, that's not it. We were talking about Chris and Leon."

Rebecca nodded.

"They've been fighting again and it's been getting on their teams' nerves."

"Oh, that!" Jill said, not looking the least bit flustered. "They're always like that. What's so different now?"

"This time they turned violent on each other. Right there in the middle of the compound," Claire said miserably, sitting down at the dining room table.

"Carlos and Billy had to step in and restrain them before they killed each other," Rebecca added as she took a seat across from her companion.

"Agh!" Jill sighed disgustingly, "Those two numb skulls! Don't they know how to get along?! Or at least be a bit more professional?"

"Every one of their team members is at their wits' ends," Rebecca said. "We've tried to get the two to befriend each other but they're too stubborn to listen."

"And yesterday both told me that they were going to ask for transfers, just so they could get away from the other," the redhead said dejectedly, "And I don't want my friend and brother living several hundred miles away from me." She turned to Jill. "What am I going to do, Jill?"

Jill sat back down and pondered. Claire and Rebecca imitated her.

Several minutes later, Jill was struck by an idea.

"I may just have something we can try." This grabbed the attention of the other two girls. "Some time ago I had a couple of cats, Mittens and Caliber, I loved them both but they didn't get along. They would fight and scratch and hiss at each other, but I didn't want to get rid of either one of them. So I came up with an idea. I covered both cats in tuna oil and locked them away in a closet alone. They fought and clawed at each other at first, but a few hours later when I opened the door I found them snuggled together licking each other, and they never fought again."

Rebecca and Claire were staring at Jill with odd looks on their faces.

"Are you seriously suggesting we dump Leon and Chris in oil and lock them in a room together?" Rebecca asked.

"NO!" Jill instantly said, "I'm suggesting we dump them in chocolate and cherries and then lock them up in a room together." She crossed her arms in proud smugness.

Claire and Rebecca looked at Jill, then at each other.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Claire said happily as she got up. "Let's get to it right now. They're probably still on base. We'll stop at a bakery and get the chocolate and cherries on the way there."

The women nodded and got up. Claire opened the door and left to get the car. Before Jill could follow her, Rebecca placed a hand on her arm to stop her. Jill looked at the younger girl questioningly. Rebecca wore a consternated look on her face.

"About that body…" the short-haired girl said.

"So you did off someone!" Jill said smugly; then her face twisted in concentration, "It was Wesker, wasn't it?!"

"That slut tried to steal my man," Rebecca burst out angrily, "He just wouldn't keep his paws off my Billy…MY Billy!"

Jill nodded in understanding.

"Once we're done with Leon and Chris, we'll go over and collect Wesker's body," she said. "But before we bury his body there's something I've always wanted to try out with him." She began heading out the door with Rebecca following: "So on our way back remind me to pick up some paint, a car battery, a soufflé, some ribbons, and a goat."

Chris came to with a pounding headache. He grabbed his head and sat up.

'What happened? Where am I?' he thought.

He looked around. There were empty cupboards, a single door, and no windows, so he guessed he was in a closet. But how did he get here?

He tried to recollect his memory but deduced that it was unreliable. Because what came to him was being in the locker room thinking how disturbingly empty it was. Then suddenly Claire had come out of nowhere with a tazer and tried to shock him. Only his thick muscles were impenetrable for the electricity and so she had abandoned the tazer and tried to bash him over the head with a nearby chair. But because of his thick headedness, the chair had splintered without harming him. Things then got even stranger, because Jill had appeared from behind her and flashed a picture of Brain Irons in the nude. Chris had lost consciousness and the next thing he knew, he woke up here.

Chris shrugged off the odd memory and tried to get up. He suddenly became aware that he was sticky…and that he smelled sweet. Looking down at himself, he found that he was covered in chocolate. But before he could he question it further, he heard a groan coming from behind him.

Chris turned around to see Leon, covered in cherries and coming to.

"W-what's…?" Leon opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself staring at none other than Chris Redfield. He growled.

"Redfield!" he hissed, "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, agitated. He suddenly became aware that he was covered in cherries, "And what the fuck did you do to me?"

When Chris didn't answer Leon looked more closely at the other man. Chris was drooling and looking at Leon hungrily. A sweet scent wafted from Chris and Leon noticed that the BSAA agent was covered in chocolate. His mouth suddenly began to salivate. He loved chocolate.

The two men stared at each other silently and hungrily. Without any warning or prior sign, they pounced.

2 Hours Later Outside the Closet that held Leon and Chris

Rebecca was pressed against the wooden door, her ear alert for any sounds.

"You think its working?" she asked the women standing next to her.

"Don't know," Jill answered her, also pressed to the wooden door trying to listen intently.

"Think we should check on them?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, now's as good a time as any," Jill said.

The three women stepped back and opened the door.

"Oh my…!" Rebecca said, her eyes as big as saucers.

Chris and Leon were not fighting. Although they were indeed engaged in a form of struggle, this one held no violence or brutality. Unless the other asked nicely, of course.

Claire covered her eyes. Jill and Rebecca quickly pulled out their phones and began taking pictures. Chris and Leon were naked, dirty, and intertwined on the floor, looking as content as cats. This would definitely bring a high price online.

The End

Read and Review


	4. The Boxed In Theatre Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Thanks to Slouchingtyger for editing.

The Boxed-In Theatre Part II

His back hit the brick wall behind him, but he paid it little notice. He was far too busy with the succulent lips attached to his and the rock-hard body pressed to his own. Leon supposed that the back alley of The Boxed In Theatre was not the most ideal place for a spontaneous, heated make-out session with his boyfriend, but it would have to do. The area was almost always devoid of people, and they were not in anyone's field of vision.

The blond dropped his hands and groped the rock-hard cheeks, earning a groan from his lover. Chris reciprocated and let his hands fall from around Leon's waist to his ass. The blond wrapped his legs around Chris's waist and released the pert cheeks to wrap his arms around Chris's neck. The brunette supported their weight against the wall and ground his groin into his lover's. Leon moaned and answered by grinding his hips back.

Leon snuck his hand under Chris's shirt to pinch a dusty nipple. Chris began grinding with fervor. Just another lovely make-out session in the dark.

Raccoon D District Prison

There are many advantages to being a multiple assault felon. One of which is the fact that you get your own prison cell on account of the state worrying that you might be a hazard to your cellmate. Krauser for one thought it was fortunate that he had a history of excessive violence as it allowed him a solitary cell. It allowed him freedom of movement and action without invoking suspicion or attention. An example would be an attempted breakout.

Krauser had been waiting patiently for the opportunity. It had taken 6 long months to get all the necessary items to facilitate his escape, but he did it. Now he was cruising down the dark road in a stolen vehicle with one destination in mind: Raccoon City. What was he going to do there? Simple: he was going to find his ex-boyfriend and kill him. Krauser smiled dreamily as thoughts of mayhem and murder swam through his mind.

During his entire incarceration Krauser had thought of nothing but vengeance. In the long hours in his small cell he fantasized about hunting down that bitch Leon, and the cop that had made the bust, and hacking them both down with a butcher knife. There were other fantasies of course, some involving having a final roll with the blond slut, taking him hard and ruthlessly while the other screamed and cried beneath—all the while with him tearing into his tight ass. Another fantasy involved finding the other copper responsible and shoving his hunting knife where the sun don't shine.

Krauser released a dreamy sigh as he let the thoughts of gore and carnage placate his angry soul.

He could hardly wait to reach Raccoon City.

The Next Evening

Leon walked up the stairs and pulled out his keys to Chris's apartment. A month after meeting each other, the two had decided to move in together. It saved on money and the precious few minutes it took to run to the other's place when it could be spent screwing each other's brains out all over the pillows…and the couch…and the dining room table…lets not forget the floor, wall, bathtub, sink, and that nook in the living room.

Leon blushed and giggled as good memories of that nook came flooding back. He roused himself from his fantasies as he remembered that he had made plans to meet Chris outside the Boxed-In Theatre after his boyfriend got off work.

Leon quickly hurried inside and put away the groceries before changing his clothes and leaving the apartment. He arrived at the old building and checked his watch to see that he had arrived a bit early. The night was calm and the weather was nice, so he decided to wait outside for Chris.

Just as Leon stepped onto the curb, something darted out of the shadows in front of him to press to his stomach. The last thing Leon was aware of was the flare of volts as electricity from the cattle prod zapped through him and he fell forwards onto the pavement.

Krauser stared down at his ex, a sadistic smile painting his face. With phase one down he grabbed the unconscious blond, dragged him the rest of the way into the alley, and pulled out the nylon rope he had stuffed into one of his pockets to tie his ex with. Next Krauser pulled out a bandana and proceeded to gag him. It wouldn't do for the other to suddenly gain consciousness and alert everyone to his doings.

Krauser mused that it was good he had run into one of his buddies that he had had keep tabs on Leon. Morpheus, the guy he had tail Leon during his absence, had dished out information about what the bitch had been up to for the past 5 months. Otherwise, he would have missed Leon's routine and how the blond had hooked up with that copper—the same one that had arrested him and apparently lived right down the hall from him—and had moved in to his apartment.

Now with Leon securely restrained, Krauser examined the unconscious man. Leon looked just as fuckable as ever, especially dolled up in tight blue denim and a skintight black shirt that accentuated his curves nicely. His hair was a bit longer than what Krauser remembered, but it only served to make the beauty even more feminine than before. Krauser couldn't resist running his fingers through those silken strands or grabbing them to twist the blonde's head to the side in order to bury his face and get his fill of the other's scent. He was abruptly brought out of his trance by the sound of footsteps echoing in the empty street adjacent to the alley. Luckily, he and Leon were situated just at the bend, away from prying eyes. And yet the footsteps seemed to halt right outside the entrance.

Krauser let go of the blond and rose to check it out. Creeping quietly, the fugitive drew nearer and peeked out just to get enough of a glimpse of a man standing with his back to him. The man, dressed in a leather jacket and blue jeans, was turning left and right, apparently looking for someone. And although Krauser couldn't see the other's face, he was sure that it was his ex's new boyfriend, the cop.

Krauser's face contorted into an ugly sneer as he recalled the guy that had put him away. He pulled out the gun he had taken from Morpheus and quietly began to advance on his unsuspecting victim, all the while unaware of his rousing hostage.

Leon moaned—or would have moaned—in pain as consciousness began to surface. What had happened? He couldn't recall anything. He became aware that he was restrained and gagged. At first he would have suspected that maybe he and Chris had been trying something kinky. But he instantly dismissed that notion because of the fact that he was lying outdoors on concrete with his clothes still on. He was still trying to remember when movement caught his eye. He turned his head slightly.

The profile of a tall blonde bulky male with his wide back greeted him. And although it had been months, Leon still recognized him, and everything clicked in place. Leon began to struggle out of his restrains.

Chris had been looking up and down the street, checking for any signs of his lover and fingering the item in his pocket. He was a bit nervous; he had told Leon that this would be a regular night out when in fact Chris had a special surprise for the blonde. All types of possible scenarios ran through his mind as he thought of the blond's reaction. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't sense the shadows shift behind him. That was until he felt cold steel pressed firmly against his spine.

"Not a word," a male voice growled in his ear, "Just step back quietly and don't pull anything funny or I'll shoot."

Chris froze. His initial impression: that he was being mugged. His mind raced, trying to conjure up a way to get out of it. So much for a peaceful night out! And he really didn't want to lose Leon's surprise to an average criminal.

"Come on," the other demanded harshly, "Walk backwards and not a squeak out of you."

Failing to come up with any plan, Chris decided to go along until something came to him. He started to walk backwards, his assailant retreating equally with him into the dark alley. Once they were hidden in the shadows from any prying eyes, Chris felt the gun disappear momentarily only to be grabbed by the back of the neck. He closed his eyes when he saw the fast-approaching brick. He impacted painfully with the wall that the other man slammed him against and slid down till he was on his knees. Chris cursed at the pain and decided to risk getting shot to get a glimpse of his assailant. He turned partially towards the other, and although his vision wavered, he still managed to get a good look at the mugger.

Chris's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the other; there was no mistaking that scar.

"Krauser!" he hissed, "When the hell did you get out?"

The other smiled maliciously and pistol-whipped the kneeling man in the face. The cop collapsed against the side of the building once again, cradling his aching jaw, but had yet to make a sound.

Chris held his bruised jaw and glared back. Krauser had brought the gun back, leveling it at Chris's head.

"Nice catching up again with the guy that put me away," Krauser began, "But I have to leave now. Don't worry, I'll make sure to take extra 'special care' to the blond slut while you're gone."

Chris's face paled, but it wasn't his ass he was worried about, it was his lover's.

Leon? Had he already captured Leon? Fuck! He had to get out of this and find his lover quick!

But it seemed that Krauser wasn't going to let him. The felon cocked his gun: a sure sign that he was prepared to fire.

Chris's brain went into overdrive trying to think of something. Anything! But he kept drawing up blanks. He was in a desolate part of town, in a dark alley, and had had the worst luck in leaving his firearm back at the station. Things looked pretty grim.

Krauser smiled and began to apply pressure on the trigger. Just as he was about to fire, something impacted painfully on the right side of his face. Krauser stumbled to the left. He forgot completely about the cop, as his sole concern was the pieces of glass embedded in his face after the empty bottle that had been tossed at him shattered against the side of his skull.

Although he was startled, Chris was still quick to act. In a flash, he kicked out at Krauser's feet, causing the man to fall back and lose hold of his weapon. The next instant, Chris had the scarred blond face down and hands secured behind his back. With the fugitive securely incapacitated, Chris looked up to see who had just saved his hide.

To Chris's sheer delight/horror, it was Leon to walk forward. Delight: to know that his lover was alright and his savior. Horror: because it didn't take much to put two and two together and garner what had happened before his arrival. Chris's first impulse was to rush up to his lover's side and hold him, but unfortunately he already had his hands full trying to restrain the savage criminal underneath him. Leon seemed to read his mind because he drew closer, kicked Krauser unconscious, and dived into Chris's arms.

The moment the two made contact, lips smashed against each other in a hungry parry. Hands just wouldn't stop roaming each other's bodies in a desperate need for contact and verification of the other's safety. After a long moment, the need for air became insistent. Chris broke the kiss and crushed the smaller man to him.

"This is pretty ironic," Leon said after a moment.

Chris drew back but did not relinquish his hug to give his boyfriend a bewildered look.

"This is the same place you kicked Krauser's ass the first time, remember?"

Chris looked around, and it just occurred to him that it really was the same spot. He could even still spot the dark drops where Krauser had bled the first time Chris had taken him down. _Damn! Oh well._

"Come on," Chris said pulling out his cell phone, "Let's call the station and get home."

Chris then couldn't help the chuckle. There was something hard pressed against his thigh. Was it him, or was that Leon's erection pressed against his own? It seemed the blond had a thing for danger. Chris rolled his hips experimentally, relishing the harsh moan that escaped.

Maybe they could still salvage the rest of their evening.

The bedroom door flew open as the two half naked men stumbled inside. Lips locked and hands reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies. They fell into bed in a heap. Properly horizontal, Leon sat back, pulled off the remainder of his clothes, and quickly followed with Chris's. Soon both were divested of their attire and Chris set to preparing them both.

Leon shuddered at the feel of his lover's digits inside him, working the muscles of his entrance to relax. Once properly prepared, he took the bottle of lubricant from Chris and wrapped his hand around his lover's erection to slick him up, his lover moaned in appreciation. Leon grinned wickedly and pulled the skin of the head away before using his forefinger to circle the sensitive head and probe it.

Chris shuddered at the his lover's teasing and growled in heat before pulling the blonde's hand away and pushing him onto his back. He bent his lover's lower portion to his chest and threw his knees over his shoulders. He forgoes the gentle entry and simply dove roughly into his lover's body. He growled in lust when muscles spasm around him caressing and stimulating him further. Without waiting further he began to retreat, pulling out and then with a quick powerful thrust rammed his meat right back in.

Leon groaned at the forceful invasion. He could feel his lover's length going deep inside him. He gasped and arched when he felt him hit his prostate. Desire quickly took over and he wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulder as he met his every thrust, groaning loudly every time his lover hit his prostate.

Chris moaned his pace gaining more power and speed. In this position every thrust went deep stimulating the blonde's canal and hitting his prostate dead on. From Leon's voice, pace, and the way his nails were digging pleasantly into his back, he could tell that the blonde was getting close. But Chris wasn't planning on ending this any time soon.

Leon speeded up his movements; he was so close on the edge. But just as he was about to fall he felt his lover's hand wrap around the base of his sex halting his orgasm. He mewled cutely and opened his eyes to look at the brunette. His lover smirked down at him and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

"Not yet baby," he breathed to the blonde, "but don't fret, I promise to make this good."

So for the next 2 hours the two lover's rutted like beasts in frenzy. They left no surface untainted and no wall unused. They even used the rocking chair that Leon owned as part of their games. Chris had sat in it with Leon in his lap impaled on his erection. Every time the chair rocked it would jolt the couple into more pleasure and for Leon to squirm even more.

But alas even our virile couple have limits. So eventually they found their way back into the dark bedroom where they collapsed in a boneless, sated pile on the mattress. Leon lay on his stomach with Chris lazily kissing and licking his lower back. The silence was comfortable and the atmosphere surprisingly calm considering events earlier in the evening. Krauser had nearly completely left their minds but it was eventual that the topic would have to be addressed regardless of how much wild sweaty sex they had. Leon decided to begin first.

"Chris," Leon started, "how do you think Krauser made it out?"

Chris crawled up towards the blond and embraced him closely as he made them comfortable.

"Remember the first week we started going out together?" Chris felt Leon nod. "Well, I did a background check on the guy; it turned out that he used to be special forces with the marines. So he might have some experience in breaking out of holding cells."

Leon nodded again and burrowed deeper in Chris's chest.

"Do you think he'll come after us again?" he asked, a bit worried.

"Naah," Chris soothed as he ran one hand through his lover's silken strands, "I wouldn't worry. I commissioned a request that he be transported into a maximum security facility in Rikers. It should have been done the first time; the guy's really dangerous and the state should have done their background check. But there's this lack of coordination between the state and the marines, although after this incident I doubt they'll repeat the same mistake twice."

Chris lifted Leon's chin and took his lover's lips in a deep kiss. Suddenly he withdrew and untangled himself from the blonde's embrace.

"Wait here for a moment," Chris said, "I've got a surprise for you."

Chris left the bedroom and his curious lover. Leon could hear the sound of Chris's footsteps in the living room and hissing of cloth as the brunette went through his pockets. After a few moments, the brunette returned with something hidden behind his back.

Chris sat down on the bed and embraced Leon, bringing him closer to him, and began.

"Before that ass Krauser ruined the evening," Chris said, "I had the entire night planned out. I wanted to ask you something, but we were kind of interrupted."

Leon shot his lover a questioning look.

"What did you want to ask me?"

Chris leaned forward and kissed those succulent lips before pressing the gift into his lover's hand.

Leon broke the kiss to look down at the velvet box in his hand.

He looked back up at Chris.

"Well, go ahead. Open it."

Leon turned back to open the lid. Inside lay two identical gold bands.

Leon blinked in shock before he watched Chris take the rings and place one around Leon's ring finger and the other around his own.

"Leon?" Chris began anxiously, "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

For a few moments, Leon was silent, eyes wide and lips parted in shock, which elevated Chris's nerves. But suddenly the blonde launched himself into Chris's arms in a tight embrace and engaged him in a deep kiss. After a moment, he broke their lip lock and looked into Chris's eyes.

"Of course I will," he whispered and affectionately nuzzled the brunette.

Chris released a deep sigh of relief and held his fiancée tightly. He didn't think he could be happier.

"So what do you think is better?" Chris asked, "Leon Redfield or Chris Kennedy?"

The End


	5. Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Summary: Chris makes a wish upon a falling star. Things don't go as expected.

Leon/Chris/Leon

Warning: Yaoi, explicit sex, bondage, D/s…

Please Read and Review.

Wish

Chris stared, utterly speechless.

Standing in front of him, occupying his living room, were not one, but _two_ Leon S. Kennedy-s!

How had things come to be? Chris wasn't truly sure.

All Chris remembered was him and Leon sitting on the terrace, watching the night sky when Chris had caught the tell-tale signs of a shooting star streaking across the star speckled heavens. He remembered pointing it out to Leon and then both of them promptly closing their eyes together as each made his wish. The next thing the ex-STARS knew, his boyfriend had been cloned and now there were two of him standing in the living room.

Chris, obviously, had been stunned into sheer silence. He was also too shocked to notice that his boyfriend hadn't reacted in the same bamboozled way at seeing a double of himself standing next to him. But the ex-RPD, instead, was staring at him with a slightly irritated look on his beautiful face as thought the whole thing was a mild inconvenience as opposed to an unbelievable phenomenon.

The duo had been, so far, observing him silently, but now it seemed that their patience had run out. Because the next thing he knew, the twins had looked at one another, seemed to share a secret message before one of the twins moved behind him, cuffed his wrists behind his back, and pushed him down to his knees so that he would have to look up at the clones.

Chris, having been too stunned to retaliate, had mindlessly complied and didn't feel the urge to panic until it after it was too late.

"Chris, Chris, Chris…" the one in front of him said in chastising tone as he slowly walked whereto the kneeling man was, "You've been a very naughty boy, Chris."

The restrained man felt the need to try to respond but, alas, still could not seem to bring his speech function up to play, and was instead gapping in a soundless parody of a beached fish.

"You, my dear Chris, for a few moments, were granted any wish you could possibly desire by The Powers That Be." Leon 1 said as he stopped to stand directly over his boyfriend. "You could have wished for anything: for world peace, for a cure for cancer, for salvation for man, for Umbrella to disappear, for an escape out of this horrid fanfiction. But, instead, what did you choose to wish for?" he asked as he reached forward to cup his chained lover's face. "You did the selfish thing of wishing for the cliché twin to your paramour so as to indulge in a sexy, dirty threesome." He said as he now held the blushing face with both palms. The other twin's hands were on Chris's shoulders, keeping him grounded as though fearing he might get up to make an escape. A completely useless gesture since our dear Chris was still trying to wrap his pretty little head around what the fuck was going on, too busy to even consider breaking free. Not that he might have wanted to.

"Granted, anyone would have wanted the same thing, and your wish has been made true." Leon II hands had now turned from anchoring restraints to slowly massage his captive's shoulders.

"But…" Leon I came to lean forward so as to whisper sultrily in Chris's ear, "Just because you got what you want, it doesn't mean we do it your way."

Chris could only gulp.

*/*

What happened next was pretty much a blur.

Chris remembered being lifted, led into the bedroom, un-cuffed, stripped completely naked by the sexy doubles, before being retrained to the bed. He could have resisted, but the masochistic side of him enjoyed being pushed around by these two utterly hot, slight sadistic twins.

But what he was to enjoy more was the sight of them slowly undressing each other.

Slowly, stripping layer upon layer of clothes, soft unmarred skin was revealed to the bound victim who just found one of the disadvantages of being cuffed to the bed posts. It meant being unable to neither join them nor touch them. He could only watch in frustrated arousal as they ran their hands across each others' bodies, teasing each other, and teasing him as well.

The two Leon duplicates seemed completely tangled with one another, ignoring their hostage and concentrating all their attention on each other. Fingers tweaked nipples, mouths met before lips disconnected to glide over jaw, neck, ribs, stomach – a tongue dipped into the belly button in and out in a parody of that all old time dance – leaving glistening saliva trails in their wake before finally covering a prominent erection and bring mewls of pleasure from the receiver.

Chris groaned. The sight of his lover pleasuring his twin was beyond hot.

No, he was wrong. What was hotter, were the sultry gazes directed on him before they disengaged from one another and slowly approached the bed and its inhabitant in a leisurely pace as though they had all the time in the world. This was obviously meant to tease him, to toy with him. And the poor captive could do nothing but lay back and take what his dastardly captors had arranged for him.

Leon I came to Chris's left side of the bed and climbed on to mold to his side just as Leon II did the same from the right successfully sandwiching him between their hot bodies. Trapped against smooth skin from both sides with hard, identical erections rubbing against his hips, Chris moaned and in a futile effort fought his restraints. His own erection had become quite painful. The large shaft stood erect, the purple, bulbous head demanding attention.

The duo silenced his vocal pleas with hard demanding kisses. Each took the a turn to seal his mouth over the bound man's before sealing each others' while hovering over him, allowing him the opportunity to watch up close as his boyfriend locked lips with his twin. Then they broke and drew him into a sloppy three-way kiss. Lips, teeth, and tongue wrestled together, but with their combined efforts the duplicates managed to easily overwhelm their prisoner's and render him helpless and submissive. When the kiss broke, the blonds began to rain small kisses across the hard, well toned chest. They kissed their way south, nipping at sensitive skin and making muscles jump underneath. Their attentions were rewarded with gasps and soft moans, and later, frustrated growls as they reached the area that needed most attention but wickedly skirted around it in favor of the soft skin of the inner thighs and the puckered entrance between upraised, quivering knees.

They played the cruel diverters before pitying him and granting him what he wanted. Giving their captive mischievous grins, the twins licked duplicate, parallel lines from base of the straining cock to the enflamed, heavily leaking head. The sounds he released were nothing short of grateful joy.

They kept their ministrations for a while before Leon I finally wrapped his pretty, pink lips around the engorged head while Leon II kitten-licked around the straining lips. By now, Chris was in heaven. Leon I sucked at the bulbous head without moving and Leon II kept basking the rest of the shaft with his attentions. And when the ex-STARS finally came with a joyous howl Leon pulled back in order to share the offerings with his twin.

And although Chris had still been basking in post coital bliss, he caught the wicked glance that passed between both blonds. Still, it did not prepare him when he was un-cuffed once more, and placed face down as his wrists were once again restrained behind his back. Neither did it prepare him for the slick fingers between his cheeks, and the press of cock to his lips.

He was entered and taken from both sides. The feeling of being screwed from both ends, although unfamiliar, brought him to rupture.

And that had only still been the beginning of the evening.

For the rest of the night he rode and was ridden. He screwed and was screwed, either while on his back with one Leon impaled on his cock riding him with abandon, or on all fours while he took one and was taken by the other.

He had given pleasure and received it, and even some more creative positions were taken. The whole night echoed with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, headboard meeting the wall, the straining of bedsprings from the animal rutting as well and moans, groans and affectionate obscenities.

But, alas, all good things must come to an end.

*/*

When Chris woke up the next morning next to Leon, his first thought had been that the whole thing had been nothing but a dream.

A wonderful, beautiful, sexy, dirty dream, but still just a dream!

That was until he looked right, over his lover's sleeping mass and saw a bulge hidden underneath the covers on Leon's other side.

With wide eyes, Chris sat up and pulled back the covers expecting to see Leon's double, but what he found surprised him even more.

Lying asleep next to Leon was not his lover's duplicate, but his own!

Leon, having been aroused from slumber due to Chris's movements opened his eyes. He saw his lover gazing in urgency at something behind him. He turned on his back to peer at what Chris was looking at.

Seeing another Chris sound asleep behind him didn't

Catching his lover's questioning gaze Leon turned back to face his boyfriend.

"What? Did you think you're the only one who wished his lover had a twin?"

The End

What do you think?

Okay? Good? Bad?

Please Review.


	6. Wish II

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Sorry – _again_ - for the long wait.

My reason this time?

Personal Problems + Stinky World = Depression

As the equation shows, a series of personal problems brought on by the real world rendered me passive and melancholic for a while. It left me unable to continue _anything _for a while. I'm still slightly depressed but I will try to update as often as I can.

Summary: A continuation of the previous chapter; Wish. It's now time for Leon to get what's coming to him.

Chris/Leon/Chris

Wish II

"Take it easy you big apes!" Leon growled while crushed between two identical, muscular, naked bodies. Large calloused hands roamed all over his chest, back, and sides as the two Chris' ganged up on him, pressing him between them to successfully incapacitate him and molest him.

"You had your turn…" said Chris-I in front of him.

"…now it's time we had ours." finished the other Chris – Chris-II - from behind him.

Leon's subsequent growl was interrupted by Chris-I's lips attaching themselves to his own and a tongue invading his mouth to tease his. Leon answered the invader with equal intensity, fighting over dominance, but he lost and was forced to succumb when he felt his ass being groped and kneaded roughly by a pair of hands.

He was being pawed at hungrily like a piece of meat between two lions. The hands were rough, ruthless, hungry, hard…and damn if Leon wasn't enjoying very minute of it! Not that he was about to let them know that.

But it didn't help that the three of them were naked, kneeling in bed, with one rigid erection rubbing against his equally hard one while another was pressed between his cheeks, rubbing and teasing his opening.

Leon groaned into the other's mouth. Finally the need for oxygen became prevalent.

The moment the first set of lips broke away Leon gasped trying to refill his lungs with air, only to be immediately seized by Chris-II's lips also seeking entrance. Entrance he was stubbornly refusing to give until he felt a hot mouth hungrily swallow one of his nipples. He gasped and the seeking tongue at his lips delved in like its previous twin. Again, he tried to duel the invader despite the distraction, but was thwarted by a hand gently wrapping around his sex and pumping the turgid flesh.

He groaned lowly. It seemed they weren't going to allow him a moment's control. Probably as revenge for how he and _his_ double had snatched away that control from Chris when it had been him who had been outnumbered.

Suddenly the blond felt himself being released, but it would only be momentarily. The next moment he was once again seized and pushed down to kneel on the mattress on all fours with one Chris in front and another behind him out of sight.

Chris-I's massive, erect cock bobbed in front of his face and a hand gently threaded through his hair demanding he give it his full attention. He growled but nevertheless stuck his tongue out and licked the heated flesh from the base of the thick shaft till the enflamed head before wrapping his kiss-swollen lips around it and swirling around the humid head sampling it like a lollipop.

Leon had just registered the appreciative moan from Chris-I for his efforts when he suddenly felt hands massage his cheeks and parting them.

A blush adorned his _facial_ cheeks at being exposed but he didn't halt in his ministrations.

But when felt a hot tongue prod his puckered, pink entrance he started, unintentionally shifting forward and taking the meat deeper in his mouth earning him another moan from Chris-I. The tongue relentlessly followed, licking and rimming the twitching ring of muscles and making Leon moan in pleasure. The vibrations of his moans further stimulating the dick he was sucking on and subsequently making his lover groan even deeper. More fluids leaked from the head and Leon swiped his tongue to collect them.

The sensation of being rimmed was quite alien at first, but the blond grew accustomed to it and was soon finding it pleasurable and exciting. But when the tongue was done with the lavishing the outside cleft it moved to the rosebud and began to push forward, seeking entrance. Leon's body twitched again at the invasion and he felt his erection dripping in pleasure as the wet muscle breached him, licking him thoroughly, eating and tasting him from the inside.

All too soon he felt the wonderful moist muscle pull out and felt it replaced by a far larger organ. Rough hands grabbed tightly onto his shapely hips to steady him as Chris-II's erection kissed his entrance and pushed through the still tight ring causing a burning sensation as it stretched to accept the bulbous head. Once the enflamed head had now passed, Leon felt the burning sensation lessen slightly as his body tightened again around the thick shaft. The erection speared his insides and spread him open till it was fully seated inside him. It didn't take long for Chris-II to deem him properly ready; the brunette pulled out fully, till only the head remained within, before stabbing in and began plowing into that tight channel.

The force of his thrusts pushed Leon further forward and further on the thick erection he was feasting on. His lips gliding up and down the rock hard shaft in tempo to that of pace which Chris-II set.

Taking his cue Chris-I also began to thrust into the moist cavern of his lover's mouth.

The blonde's head was swimming with pleasure; all thoughts banished as he was taken mercilessly from both ends.

And as he was being used vigorously by the two virile men he was the first to come, spilling his seed all over the covers, but he didn't halt pleasuring his lover, and kept suckling and blowing on the large girth. Soon he felt Chris-I's body stiffen before hot sperm filled his mouth and he eagerly swallowed it down. The hands on his hips tightened as well, and liquid warmth spread inside him signaling Chris-II's climax.

Sated, the three bodies disengaged and laid down on the mattress to rest.

Well, at least Leon tried to rest.

Chris-I and Chris-II didn't seem all that tired, because once again they were all over the blond covering his face with kisses and running their hands over his soft, flushed skin.

The ex-cop groaned. Apparently he was to except complete payback for his own previous strike at fun. They had just barely relaxed when he was being lifted and slowly lowered over one of the Chris' (he had lost track who was who) erection.

He braced his hands on the muscular chest beneath him. The hard shaft impaled him and forged deeper with every movement.

Leon cracked open his eyes to see a mischievous gleam in Chris's eyes (the one he was attached to) and it told him that the ex-STARS was going to enjoy _returning the favor_ for last night.

Suddenly the blond felt another cock probing his already occupied ass from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see the other Chris seated behind him, grinning wickedly. He tried to push away, to escape, but was quick subdued by his lovers' powerful arms. The hard length kept pushing; stretching him further then he had ever been stretched before. He felt pain and he instinctively arched his back as the hard rod slid slowly inside. Once it was buried to the hilt, nestled in the spasming channel next to its twin, all movement ceased and he was given a few moments to adjust before twin cocks began thrusting inside him. And now Leon was truly, and thoroughly, being fucked in every sense of the word.

And once they came they weren't done; Oh no!

Rough hands grabbed him again and bent him into another position. And then another! And another!

Always, the large hard hands were bending his body to their will. Using _his_ body for _their_ pleasure! Muscular, heaving chests pressed on him from all sides and from all directions. Coarse bodies rubbed against his sensitized skin and produced delicious friction. He was fingered and sucked, penetrated and taken. His body bombarded with pleasure and brought to one mind blowing orgasm after another.

Leon was in for a very long night.

THE END

Sorry for the long wait.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope my writing was clear and not rambling and incoherent (I'm still a bit depressed and still not in a good state of mind – Ha! Yeah, I know: What mind?)


	7. The Ambush

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

This story is a request from Wragziez.

I hope you like it!

Summary: Chris and his team are sent to Spain to investigate the rumors of bioterrorism conducted by the hands of a cult. They stumble across an old enemy and a possible ally.

In this universe Leon and Claire have never met and had no prior encounter with one another.

Pairing: Leon/Chris/Wesker

Warning: Yaoi, rape, anal, oral, and the usual goodies.

/*/

**The Ambush **

"Do you think we lost him?"

"Not sure. The bastard's usually too good to loose our trail this easily." Chris answered as he leaned back against the barred door.

Claire bit her lip and checked her gun. There were only a few shots left and she only had a spare clip or two of ammunition in her back pocket. The cottage their unit was sheltering in looked sturdy, but she doubted it could withstand the anger of the mob or their leader.

The redhead still could not comprehend what she had seen. And judging by the way Jill, Chris, Rebecca, and Carlos were staring vacantly into the distance she could see that they couldn't either.

Even their guide, the covert agent disguised as a scientist for the Los Illuminados; Luis Sera, had noticed their troubled gazes, but had wisely refrained from asking any questions until everyone was more or less composed.

Albert Wesker…Alive!

They would not have believed it possible had they not seen the blond wraith with their own eyes. The man had been in the village standing before his brainwashed minions, waiting for _them_! He had even set an ambush! Standing in the center of the village, he had merely turned his head, looked at their direction where they had been hiding, before smirking and unleashing his hoard upon them. The masses seemed to spawn from nowhere. They had been armed, directed to block all the escape routes, and attempt to overwhelm the intruders with their sheer numbers.

The unit had barely managed to escape with their lives. Now they were hunkering in an abandoned cabin in the woods to collect themselves as they attempted to come up with a plan.

But still only one prevalent subject occupied their minds.

_Wesker!_

Why? How? How was he still alive? How had he survived? How many times must they kill that traitorous bastard before he stayed dead? Is there no end - no limit - to his powers or his madness?

Those were the questions running through the minds of the team before they were roused out of their thoughts by Luis.

"Did you not get the report I sent your government?" the scientist asked after a few tense moments. "I specifically mentioned the name Albert Wesker as their chief scientist and silent partner of the faux cult."

Carlos un-slung his TMP from his shoulders and laid it across his lap as he sat down in one of the rickety wooden chairs scattered around the table occupying the center of the single roomed two story cottage.

"The name in the report received stated 'Osmund Saddler' as the leader," the ex-UBCS replied. "There was absolutely no mention of Albert Wesker in the report."

"But that can't be," the Spaniard said, "I wrote and sent the report myself, along with photos of him speaking with one of his cohorts; Ramon Salazar."

"Well, we didn't receive the photos either." Jill said as she began slowly pacing around the room.

"Do you think it's possible that someone could have intercepted your message?" Chris asked from where he was standing.

"Maybe," Luis answered as he thought. "But I was very careful not to draw suspicion to myself."

"Well, this _is_ Wesker we're talking about," Rebecca shyly spoke up, "He might have had all the scientists closely monitored…since they were the only ones not forced to accept the Plagas?" her question was directed to Luis.

"It's a possibility," Luis answered as he thought it through. "He did need all the researchers to be free of the leeches since accepting the Plagas seemed to diminish logical thinking and reduce the ability to reason, thus inhibiting their work."

"So then why didn't he just apprehend you immediately if he was suspicious of you?" Claire asked. "Why let you pass your Intel through to the government and draw suspicion to his operation?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Maybe he wanted the attention?" Jill answered. "Maybe he knew _we _would be the ones to be sent." She added as everyone's attention turned to focus on her. "Our unit _is_ the most renowned when it comes to dealing with viruses and bioterrorism – the team consisting of Raccoon City survivors. He may have intentionally allowed the info slip, knowing we would be the issued this mission and then he could wait for our arrival to exact his revenge."

"It's a possibility," Chris said, "But still…"

All conversation suddenly ceased as a distant noise penetrated the quiet of the wilderness outside. Chris moved away from the door and joined Claire at one of the boarded up windows.

It was slightly foggy outside and the darkness was encompassing, but still they managed to make to the flickering of torches and masses of bodies as they made their way across the bridge the team had crossed.

"Crap! They found us!" Chris said.

"Do you think we can make a run for it through the mountain pass?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry, but we can't," Luis said from across the room where he was looking through one of the windows in the opposite direction, his Red9 clutched firmly in his hand. "They're coming from that direction as well."

"Looks like we're surrounded," Jill said as she loaded her Striker, "We'll have to hold down the fort."

Chris was still watching the mob advance. Their numbers seemed far greater than the ones that had chased them out of the village. Wesker must have gathered some more of his infected to catch them. And they had already exhausted most of their ammunition supplies just trying to escape the first ambush.

Damn! Things were not looking good for them. They would need to come up with a good strategy to adapt to the situation.

If they had had more time and the situation been different Chris might have radioed in for backup as procedure dictated in the course of a normal mission. But since their presence here evoked political complications the mission had been deemed black ops, and any chance to call for back up was out of the question. They had been dumped here to fend on their own and to try and secure their way back by themselves.

"Claire, you, Rebecca, and Jill head up to the second story and pick them out," Chris said while loading his weapon, "We'll hold them off down here if they start getting through."

Immediately without delay the three ladies made their way upstairs and positioned themselves at the windows overlooking the entrances while the guys downstairs began piling more of the sparse furniture to block the windows and door.

Once everything possible was used to cover the entrances they raised their weapons, ready.

Chris had only enough time to be thankful that he couldn't hear the buzz of the chainsaw doctor that had chased them around the village before the loud slams echoed through the room. The cabin shook with the force of the crowd trying to make their inside towards their prey.

/*/

He watched as the locals stormed the wooden structure, their farming tools battering walls and prying at the boards of the windows.

The infected masses lacked finesse and intelligence. Had they been more coherent and less addle minded the hidden observer was sure they would have been far more efficient in their raid. But still, even with the parasites mangling their reason and the besieged team's training and weapons, it was obvious that it would be a matter of minutes before the locals broke in and killed everyone.

It was time for him to move in.

/*/

Jill punched the gapping pale face and grabbed hold of the ladder, pushing it away from the window. The ladder teetered back and fell over the amassed crowd below taking along with it the men that had previously been climbing it.

She was nearly out of ammo and had resorted to slashing her knife at the faces that poked through the window to conserve her remaining bullets. Her comrades had adopted the same strategy as her. They would wait for the ladders to be raised and for the faces to appear before slashing at them and pushing them backwards. It was only mildly damaging but highly effective and saved on bullets. Bullets they were sure they were going to need as she could clearly hear how the guys downstairs weren't doing too well. It may be a matter of moments before they would have to retreat up here while followed closely by the crowd. And still there would be hoards of the infected crowded down below and outside.

Shame they didn't have any boiling oil to pour down on the villagers, she mused.

The brunette was still thinking about what they would do once the crowd stormed in, when all of a sudden, an explosion outside rocked the cabin.

"What was that?" Rebecca yelled, surprise and panic quite evident on her very young face.

Don't tell me they came with explosives too!" Claire exclaimed."

Another explosion was heard outside, closely followed by the sound of rapid fire and the surprised exclamations and angry yells of the villagers.

Jill risked a look outside and saw dead bodies strewn everywhere while those still ambulatory were moving away from the cabin and towards the direction of the new arrival. But the other was well hidden and seemed to be well equipped as he managed to shoot down all the attackers and keep them from advancing on him.

It was only after the last villager fell that silence descended and the team regrouped downstairs.

/*/

The man walking toward them had his weapon down and both hands in the air in to show that he held no foul intent, but that still didn't ease Chris whatsoever.

Blond hair and blue eyes were the first noticeable aspects as the other drew near. Next was that the other was of a medium height, had a well toned body, and was dressed in black garb. His weapon, a Chicago type writer, was slung over his shoulder.

Chris was taken back by how handsome the other was. A stab of lust had settled in the pit of his stomach, but it still didn't prevent him from being cautious. He did not holster his gun but kept it pointed downward.

"Who are you?" Jill asked from beside Chris after she and the others had come down. Her own weapon was holstered but her hand remained poised over the handle, ready should the newcomer try to pull anything.

The blond stranger smiled placatingly to try and ease the team's tension. When he answered his gaze was trained on Chris.

"Special agent Leon S. Kennedy," the blond said, his eyes were locked on Chris's blue orbs. "I was sent here by the CIA to investigate the rumors of bioterrorist activity, and judging by that BSAA symbol on your uniform it seems I'm not the only one."

"Well, thanks for your help, Leon," Chris said, easing a bit on his grip of on weapon, "We were really in a jam. Though, since when do CIA agents go around carrying explosives?"

"Well, they usually don't!" Leon said with a small chuckle. "I got those from some merchant in a cloak and bandanna with a penchant for saying 'Stranger' all the time."

Chris snorted. Oh, yeah they knew that guy! The merchant had scared the crap out of them the first time they met. He had materialized out of nowhere with his dark weapon laden clothes, constant chuckling, and yellow infected eyes. Chris was sure the other had been a carrier of the new found virus: the Las Plagas, but he hadn't seemed to be sided with his fellow villagers. Only seemed interested in lot and striking deals.

"Do you still have some on you in case more come of them back?" Claire asked bringing Chris back from his reverie.

Leon shook his head in negation making him break his intensive study of the male ex-S.T.A.R.S.

"Sorry, those were my last two." He apologized, turning his gaze to the redhead. "I had to use the rest when a small mob had me cornered in a church yard."

"Damn!"

"But that's not important right now," the blond said as he moved closer. He was back to staring at Chris. Although the rest didn't notice, Jill frowned, suspicion plaguing her mind. "There are far more urgent matters, and I'm sure you'll want to hear this."

"What?"

"This place is set to be nuked in two hours."

"WHAT?" The group exclaimed in shock.

"Since the villagers failed to eliminate you, an order will be issued by the head scientist for a small missile, armed with small nuclear warhead, to be launched to destroy the area within the hour, eliminating evidence of his activities and the intruders along with it."

Jill, Carlos, Claire, and Chris exchange disbelieving glances.

"This will be Raccoon city all over again." Carlos said.

"How can we be sure that what you're saying is the truth?" Chris asked.

"I overheard a conversation between the chief scientist, Wesker and Bitores Mendez, saying that they were moving their operation toward Africa," Leon elucidated. "There, the new virus can be synthesized then distributed after it was proved to have been successful."

Chris turned to their informant for confirmation.

Luis nodded gravely.

"The virus was in its final stages before I came to meet you," the researcher admitted. "I don't doubt that everything will be shipped off to either, be sold on the black market for the highest bidder, or moved to continue further research in another more equipped facility. Especially now, your presence has likely compromised his position."

"And this is Wesker," Jill added. "We can't put it past him not to make a repeat of Raccoon city."

"I've requested a transport and called my superiors to warn the local government and begin an evacuation of the villages nearby." Leon replied. "I can no longer continue my mission or collect evidence, but once the bomb hits, evidence won't be an issue."

There was a grave silence.

"You can't stay here," the blond insisted. "My chopper will be here soon, why don't you come with me? By the time you inform your superiors and they send a transport it might be too late."

Chris considered it. He really didn't trust this guy, and didn't want to. But if Wesker really was crazy enough to blow another nuke right here, did he really want his team – his sister – here to meet such a death?

No, he didn't

He had no choice but to take the guy's offer. And if he did seem about to betray them they were all armed and he was an expert pilot. They could seize control of the helicopter and navigate it himself.

"Fine," Chris finally said after a few moments of deliberation. "Lead the way."

/*/

_Half an hour Later on a Cliff on the Coast_

The chopper was there, waiting for them, just as Leon had promised.

But there was a problem.

There was a maximum seating capacity of 5. Two would have to stay behind and wait for the chopper to come back after transporting the first group.

"I'll stay," Luis instantly volunteered. "I'm the most familiar with this area. If the villagers return before the copter makes it back I know most of the hidden paths to avoid them."

"And I'll wait here with him," Carlos immediately followed.

Chris internally smirked. He knew Carlos was going to say that. The ex-S.T.A.R.S had noticed his teammate becoming a bit partial for the Spaniard ever since the team made contact with him at the abandoned house at the end of the tunnel pass. And he had also notice that the Spaniard seemed to share a similar attraction with the way he kept eyeing Carlos when the other wasn't looking.

"No! You won't!" Chris refuted. "You will both go since I'm staying."

"Of course they will because I'll be staying here with you," Claire said.

"We can draw straws?" Rebecca offered.

"No you're not staying either." Chris negated. "You don't have much say in this, I'm mission leader remember?"

"Screw that! I'm your sister," Claire declared vehemently. "I can Veto your bureaucratic ranking crap."

"Since this was my suggestion, I'll be staying here with you." Leon said signaling the pilot to start the take off. The engine powered up and the propellers began to spin. "The trip will only take 20 minutes to deposit you at a safe distance out of the range of the explosion. That's 40 minutes for the chopper to return and plenty of time to get back before the missile arrives."

Chris gave Claire a quick hug and pushed her into Jill's arms to guide her into the copter. Jill wrapped her arms around the still struggling Claire, but her eyes were locked on Leon.

There was something fishy going on here and the brunette did not like the idea of leaving her teammate alone with this man.

"Chris, why don't you go with Claire and I'll stay with Leon," she offered.

Chris shook his head.

"It's my duty to ensure my team's safety first before my own." He affirmed now having to raise his voice over the sound of the propeller. "Now, there will be no more discussions about this. This is an order: Everyone, on the plane!"

Jill was still not satisfied and remained where she was while the rest piled into the helicopter.

She turned her eyes to Leon. The blonde gave her a smile but his face was inscrutable.

"Jill!" Chris called her.

Jill turned towards Chris.

"Fine!" she conceded. "Be careful."

"I will be," he promised. "Watch out for Claire and the rest of the team for me until I come back, okay?"

She nodded, shot Leon one final penetrating look, and boarded the chopper.

/*/

Chris stood on the cliff with Leon by his side as both watched the copter rise and veer away from them.

"He was right about you." Leon said from beside Chris after a few minutes of silence.

"Who was right about me?" Chris asked distractedly not really paying attention to the other's words as he watched the chopper fade into the distance.

"Wesker of course."

Chris went still; he felt his entire body freeze up. His heart skipped a beat while cold sweat broke out on his skin. He tried to turn to pull his gun and to around only for an incredibly powerful arm to wrap around his shoulders and something prick the side of his neck. The brunette had only enough time to wonder how he could have been stupid enough to fall for such an obvious ambush before darkness descended.

/*/

Leon gently lowered the man down to the ground and cradled the other's head on his lap as he tossed the syringe aside and pulled out his radio to request a transport. Once done, he tucked the radio away and waited, his hand sifting through the soft brown locks of his prisoner.

"Yes, Wesker was right about you," Leon whispered to his unconscious charge. "You are too honorable."

*/*

Consciousness returned slowly.

Chris opened his eyes and found himself staring at the top of a four poster canopy bed.

What the hell? Where was he?

He tried to move and found that he couldn't. His arms were pulled over his head, spread wide and strapped to the headboard while his legs were tied in a similar fashion to the footboard.

What was going on?

He remembered the mission, the villager, Wesker, and…

"Finally awake I see." A voice spoke from the foot of the bed.

Chris lifted his head to see none other than the devil himself; Wesker, as he entered through the room's only door. The man wasn't much different since the last time he'd seen him. He was donned all over in midnight black leather with his customary shades hiding his inhuman eyes. But it wasn't him Chris was focused on, it was the other blond following his ex-captain closely; Leon.

"You!" he growled towards. "You betrayed us! Turned to this piece of scum's side?"

"I don't recall ever saying that I was on your side." The ex-cop said smoothly as he moved to stand beside the bed. "Besides, I didn't betray the rest of your squad. The chopper I sent them on to take them safely away was actually legit. It was only you I was planning on ensnaring. We knew that if you were forced to decide to leave one man behind on a matter of capacity you'd immediately volunteer to stay so as to insure the rest of your team's safety before your own and thus rendering you in a vulnerable state."

"And you fell right into the trap," Wesker said as he moved to Leon's side, one hand coming up to adjust his glasses while the other wrapped possessively around the shorter blonde's waist, "So predictable of you dear Christopher, so very predictable." He shook his head as though sorely disappointed. "Didn't I always tell you that your honor and sense of self-righteousness would land you in trouble someday?"

"You can go to hell you traitor!" the male Redfield growled as he struggled in his bonds, "And you can take your plaything with you!"

Wesker laughed while Leon turned his back on Chris and moved closer to Wesker. The slighter blond nuzzled and kissed the other's neck as he ran his hands over the muscular, leather clad chest.

Chris's eyes widened at the display. Leon had momentarily looked over his shoulder to throw him an amused look. A look that suddenly burst in a frightening light that glowed with lust and the eerily familiar orange yellow cat slit light. An ominous feeling crawled up inside his stomach like a slithering serpent.

"Oh, but my dear Christopher, we are already in hell," the B.O.W said, removing his shades to lock orange slit eyes with Chris's as his lover began to undress him. "Yours!"

/*/

How? How could he have possibly ended up like this?

The fiends having stripped themselves of their clothes, moved on to strip him of his. They hadn't even bothered to undo the straps to undress him, but merely grabbed hold of his clothes and ripped them away with their inhuman strength till he was left just as bare as they were.

And now…now…

Wesker hovered over him to his right. The glowing eyes eating him up burned with heated hunger, and a tongue poked out to wet his lips. His body was built like that of a Greek god, his enormous erection curving upwards toward his stomach from between robust thighs. Its girth was frightening, dark veins standing in sharp contrast as they supplied blood to the monstrous shaft, and the dark bulbous head glistened as it leaked drops of pre-cum signifying his excitement.

Leon laid on his left, equally naked. His own eyes held a similar glow to that of Wesker's (A testimony to the T-virus his lover had shared with him after many, many sessions of animalistic copulation). The other's body was slighter than that of his lover. It was soft of lustrous skin, and all curves. The fit chest tapered down to a narrow waist and wide feminine-like hips. His own excitement stood proudly erect as well.

"Oh, dear Christopher, you have no idea how long I have waited for this."

Chris didn't answer but merely struggled harder.

He did not want this! He did not want this monster or his lover to touch or be near him! But it doesn't seem like the other two cared about what he wanted and were only concerned about ripping from him what they desired.

Yet, still, Chris tried to postpone the inevitable.

"Please don't do this, Wesker," Chris pleaded. "Not this!"

Wesker chuckled sadistically.

"Yes, beg Chris, beg!" he prodded. "I want to hear that lovely voice of yours all the while as we slowly break you."

And with that, the monster sealed his lips on his victim's.

The hungry mouth devoured Chris. He tried to keep his lips closed when a prodding tongue ran across them, but a quick bite made him yelp and inadvertently give the other his opening. The wet hot tongue invaded his mouth, mapping its contours. Repulsed, he prepared to bite down.

But a clear warning from the third party quickly had him reconsidering.

"If you don't want to catch what we have," Leon indicated towards his glowing eyes, "I would recommend you not try to bite."

Chris's eyes widened.

Fuck!

Wesker chuckled and pulled back, much to Chris's relief, and he took the opportunity to catch his breath.

"Oh, you may still contract it after we are done fucking you several times," he said meeting his lover in a passionate kiss over Chris's restrained form. "But you might just get lucky and evade it."

Chris blanched.

"Fuck you Wesker!"

"You have it the other way around Chris," Leon answered. "We'll be the one's fucking you."

Chris watched anxious and downtrodden as the slighter blond reached out and grabbed Wesker's huge erection to pump it a few times, eliciting appreciative groans from the ex-S.T.A.R.S captain.

Chris could have sworn that he saw the already monstrous length grow a bit more.

"Do you want to prepare him, or just thrust right in?" the ex-RPD asked.

The brunette paled in terror. Fuck him dry? With that?

Wesker, scenting the fear Chris's body exhumed at Leon's suggestion, became if possible even more rigid. He chuckled.

"It's best to prepare him. If he tears and bleeds the scent of blood could chase away our reason and we could end up fucking him to death." He said. "I doubt our dear Christopher could survive the savagery that we prefer, and I do wish to keep him for future use."

Chris relaxed, but only a little. He was glad he was not going to be ripped in half but he was still going to be raped either way.

Leon reached for the drawer besides the bed and pulled out a tube of lubrication. He squeezed a decent amount onto his palm before setting the tube aside and moving to sit besides his lover. He smeared the oil on his lover's girth while all the while laying kisses all over the other's collarbone and neck. The more muscular blond groaned lowly and sat back with his eyes closed to enjoy the feel of his lover's ministrations. Once the length was sufficiently coated – which is usually never enough when it comes to dealing with a man of his lover's sizable endowments – Leon pulled his hand away.

Wesker gave the blond a kiss before moving to position himself between the brunette's splayed legs. His lover lay beside them on his side, his arm supporting his head to watch.

"Are you ready for this, dear Christopher?" Wesker taunted as he grabbed hold of his length and positioned it at the, no doubt, virginal entrance.

"NO!" Chris yelled. "Please Wesker!"

But Wesker ignored his pleas and, with one brutal thrust, stabbed his rock hard girth in. The scream that ripped from his prisoner's lips was absolutely delicious. But not nearly as delicious and divine as the hot, spasming velvet sheath that contracted wildly around him.

The blond held still for several moments while buried inside, but he didn't do it out of compassion. He did it merely to enjoy the sensation of the contracting channel as it tried to expel the invader only to succeed in massaging his meat and sending more pleasure coursing through him.

Tears escaped the brunette's eyes that were instantly licked away by Leon's hot tongue. Never before had Chris experienced such pain. He knew pain, but nothing like this! This was far more intimate and far more horrible than any punch or blow. The length inside him was like a hot brand stabbing his insides. And it still wasn't over! Wesker, appearing to grow impatient, braced his hands to either side of Chris's head and slowly began to pull his erection back till only the bulbous head remained just inside the abused anus.

Chris's gasped at the sensation of the retreating dick aggravating the stretched, bruised muscles of his channel in its withdrawal. Knowing what was to come next, the brunette grit his teeth, a futile attempt to prepare himself for what was to happen. The feel of the steel like length plunging right back in, forcing its way between the bruised tender muscles in its wake, and punching his insides proved to be too much and he released a sob.

While his victim was going through hell, Wesker was in the rupture of heaven. The tight hot tunnel accompanied by the erratic spasming of muscles was pure bliss! He forced himself through a merciless tempo, pulling out and pushing in, without pause or relaxation, and ignoring the pathetic whimpers coming from the man beneath him.

From the corner of his eyes he could sees his lover, Leon, pumping his own length in sync with Wesker's thrust. The blonde's eyes were hooded and lips slightly parted. He was obviously enjoying the show. Reaching out, the B.O.W. grabbed the back of his head and pulled him for a kiss.

The slighter man moaned before breaking the kiss and trailing down the scientist's torso. He kept descending till he reached the area where his lover was joined with their new playmate. Leaving his partner, he trailed his tongue across the semi hard flesh of brunette. He smirked as he heard Chris gasp, and swallowed the whole length whole.

Chris, taken by surprise, couldn't think, all that consumed him was the wet cavern that had swollen his length whole. He could feel himself harden despite whom it was that was pleasuring him and despite the pain from Wesker's violation. In fact, Leon was so good, that Chris had begun to forget about the pain completely and could now only feel the pleasure.

"Spoiling our pet already?" Wesker grunted not stopping his thrusting. "My sweet Leon, have you grown a soft spot for dear Christopher?"

Leon bobbed his head on the length before withdrawing, licking around the enflamed head, and diving into the slit. He then pulled away and licked his lips in a shameless display of how he had enjoyed sampling their' new pet's juices.

"He does taste good, love," Leon replied. He wrapped his hand around the now freely leaking erection and dipped his forefinger though the slit to collect as much of the viscous fluid as possible before offering the sticky fingers to Wesker. "Here, taste for yourself."

Wesker dipped his head forward and swallowed the wet fingers.

"Mm, you are right." He said running his tongue sensually around and between fingers. "But I do believe it's the pain that made him so sweet."

Leon chuckled before taking back his hand and returning to pleasuring the reluctant brunette.

Finally after what seemed like hours – to Chris's poor tortured mind at least – the brunette came down Leon's throat just as the blond on top of him sped up his pace before he felt heat spread inside of him as the B.O.W. came. Leon pulled away his mouth with a wet pop and a final lick to the sensitized organ while Wesker halted his movement. Chris would have sighed in relief, but something was wrong. Much to his horror he realized that the dick inside of him had not lost its hardness.

Wesker chuckled.

"Do you feel that?" he gave a few shallow thrusts to indicate what he was talking about. "A nice side effect of the virus. It allows, not only superior enhanced healing, but also zero recuperation rate."

Chris's wise disbelieving eyes were all it took for Wesker to burst out in laughter.

"Oh yes my precious Christopher, you are in for a very long ride," he smirked and pulled out, earning him a gasp from the brunette as his enflamed head was yanked out roughly from the aching rim.

"I do believe it's your turn, kitten." Wesker moved back and allowed Leon to kneel in his previous between the splayed thighs while he sat behind him.

Leon's sat back on his knees, his hands caressing the soft skin of Chris's inner thigh, and so far doing nothing except taking in the brunette's debauched state. The brunette's hair was all a mess, his body was covered in sweat, and inner thighs were pink from the previous exertions. The puckered hole was cherry red, sore, and dripping with copious amounts of Wesker's seed: so deliciously used.

Likewise, Chris was studying Leon as the blond studied him. He couldn't believe that he had been previously attracted to this man. Sure he was gorgeous and beautiful with his blond hair, soft skin, pink succulent lips, and dazzling blue eyes, but to find out he was allied with Wesker had destroyed any inkling of attraction he might have harbored for him. But it still didn't negate that he didn't still find him physically appealing with his long legs and feminine hips.

Hips that were right now being caressed by Wesker's large agile fingered hands.

"What do you think of him?" Wesker asked startling Chris from his thoughts and causing him to lift his eyes up to the orange glowing ones peering at him from over Leon's shoulder.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Wesker caressed the blonde's hips. The question was directed towards Chris. "Isn't he marvelous? Magnificent, simply a work of art!" he ran his tongue, starting from the slighter blonde's collarbone, up his neck and face leaving behind a trail of saliva. The smaller man groaned, closed his eyes, and tilted his head back to rest on Wesker's shoulder as the other began trailing bites and kisses all over the sensitive skin of his neck.

"I found him in the remains of Raccoon City." He said, one hand coming up to caress and tweak a nipple eliciting a gasp. "Poor thing, he was injured, alone, and dying when I found him. But when I saw him I knew that he was special, that he worthy for me." He grabbed hold of his lover's chin and turned him up for a deep kiss. When he finally broke it off he turned back to Chris, but did not release his grip on the other. "In fact, I had the same thought about him as I did of you when we first met back in S.T.A.R.S." he said. "'Now this is a perfect specimen! This one is worthy enough to warm my bed and to kneel naked between my legs to worship my dick.'"

Chris growled in anger, whereas Leon appeared completely un-insulted. But then again if Wesker had saved the blonde's life and endowed him with super human powers from the virus maybe he was too much indebted to him to feel shame and pride before his savior. No! Not savior, but before his _master_.

Yes, that's what Chris thought; because the look in the other's eyes, the adoration evident in the other's eyes, was too much and seemed too intense for simple loyalty. The brunette was sure that being infected with the same virus as Wesker had helped as well in cementing the blonde's fidelity.

"But enough talk," Wesker said while pushing Leon forward to kneel over Chris. "It's time for Leon to have his go at you, Christopher."

"No!" Chris exclaimed futily. Again, neither his captors seemed interested in what he wanted, just simply what they desired.

Leon hovered over Chris, his pink, petal soft lips gliding across the brunette's before a pink tongue darted out to lick them. His kisses were soft and chaste, a jarring contrast to the violation that had occurred only minutes ago. Chris, not knowing what finally had come over him – perhaps needing this gentleness after such a barbaric rape – opened his mouth and returned them. The blond moaned in reciprocation, pleased by the other's sudden cooperation.

When the need for air became dire, the two men broke apart.

"I'll be gentle, Chris," the blond said raining kisses over the other's broad muscular chest.

Chris didn't respond, but merely waited.

Leon began to guide his erection into the loosened opening. Instead of thrusting in like his lover had, he gently circled the wrinkled opening before slowly and gently pushing through. He heard the brunette whimper at the feeling of being penetrated in his abused channel again.

The slide of hard dick through the tender channel was painful, but not as much had the blond copied the B.O.W.'s method. But, still, it hurt. Once the entire length was inside he released a labored breath and was thankful that the blond held still to wait for him to get accustomed to his girth.

But while Leon had waited, Wesker didn't.

The muscular blond kneeled behind Leon, grabbed the luscious hips in a bruising grip, and plunged right through, similarly like what he had done to Chris. But where Chris had screamed in pain, Leon screamed in pleasure.

Chris grunted at the powerful force of the unexpected thrust and whimpered. Hearing Wesker moan in pleasure and understanding what the blond had done, he looked up to see Leon's face. He was shocked by the look of unadulterated pleasure clouding the other's face. How could the other find pleasure after being impaled by a dick the size of Wesker's in one go?

"Did you like that, love?" Wesker grunted and pulled back for a few shallow thrusts. "Another lovely aspect of the virus when in comes to the partners of the initial carrier." He explained to Chris's disbelieving eyes. "They become masochists; reveling in brutal and painful penetrations as long it's executed by the carrier." Then Wesker's eyes seemed to glow even more ferociously with a hidden, secret fire. "You'll learn to enjoy it soon as well, dear Christopher."

Chris's eyes widened, genuine terror struck his heart.

"W-What?"

But instead of answering him Wesker gripped Leon's hips with more strength, pulled back till he was nearly completed unsheathed, and then with savage strength stabbed into his lover. The blond underneath him screamed in pleasure.

The brunette being attached to the slighter blond, felt the other's erection plunge inside him with Wesker's force behind it, and he too screamed.

And that's how the three remained; all connected together, but only one setting the pace. Two slaves and one master. Two men that were completely at the third's control; one had entered his bondage willingly, the other was forced. But it didn't matter, because once the virus took hold of him and made root in his body he ceased all struggles, stopped all resistance, and surrendered himself to the tall monstrous blonde that liked to inflict equal amounts of pain and pleasure onto his slaves.

When Wesker came inside Chris for the final time that night, the brunette's fate was firmly sealed.

The End

I hope you've enjoyed it.

Please leave a review.


	8. Denouement

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.

Summary: Leon is captured by a dying Saddler at the end of the game. It's up to Chris to save him.

This is story a request from Wragziez.

Hope you like it!

*/*

Denouement

*/*

The sound of doors banging open rang loud inside the church. The congregated masses muttering none-sensible blasphemous hymns stopped and tried to turn around – or more accurately lurch around – in their usual shambling manner to see the intruder whom interrupted their services.

Hardly any of them got the chance to so much as move before bullets splattered their brains across the pews and red carpet occupying the chapel. The shots were too accurate and the gunman's hands disturbingly steady after committing such a massacre. It was only after the last of the villagers hit the floor that the man in green shirt and brandishing the Berretta halted.

"**SADDLER!**" echoed the name.

The voice wasn't so much as a holler as a growl, a bark, a death toll...

But alas, the subject of the man's rage was not here.

Chris stalked inside the church, his body trembling with barely restrained fury, and face set in grim determination. He paid the fallen no heed as he surveyed his surroundings. Blue eyes took in everything debating whether or not to search the church or to move on when someone calling his name interrupted his thoughts.

"Chris." A voice whispered from above.

The brunette quickly pointed his piece upwards in the direction from where the voice came from only to freeze.

Chris's face fell, his features contorting from rage to sorrow.

"Leon…" he whispered in a broken breath.

The blonde's lips twisted slightly up in a parody of a smile.

*/*

Flashback to a Few Hours Ago

"What's up, Hunnigan?" Chris asked as he walked into the agent's office.

The spectacled female turned slightly around in her chair to face her friend.

"Hello Chris, I'm sorry for calling in on such short notice, but something just happened that I think you should know about." The woman's face was downcast. "Please come in and lock the door behind you."

Chris blinked in confusion, but did as she instructed before advancing to stand beside her.

"Something serious happen that no one else should find out about?" the male guessed.

She nodded and turned back towards her computer to type in a few commands. A window screen popped up on the monitor and a video began to play. She pulled away in order to allow Chris to lean forward and watch.

The brunette watched, gasped, and blanched.

"When…when did this happen?" the ex-S.T.A.R.S asked, his eyes riveted to the screen.

"Half an hour ago," she answered. "He had just completed his mission, dropped off the subject with some of our guys, and it looked like he was going to be in the clear when the boss showed up."

On the plasma screen were two individuals; both blond, but one male and the other a female. They were both on some nondescript beach. The island background – or at least Chris thought it might have been an island – behind them in ruins, fire was rampaging everywhere and buildings crumbling to the ground as the camera shook in what Chris thought might be due to explosions. The male was trying to help the female up into the arms of a soldier in a chopper hovering above them. The girl made it safely in. The male, about to follow, suddenly faltered. On the ground, nearly completely hidden by the sand something slithered and moved before it latched itself around the blond male's ankle, tripped him, and dragged him away from the chopper and out of range of the camera. The man in the chopper held the female back from jumping to his rescue and called once...only once! Not receiving a reply or appearing to see any trace of the other, he then turned to the pilot and signaled for him to go. The helicopter rose into the air, turned, and moved away from the shore leaving the blond male behind.

"Leon…" the brunette whispered disbelievingly though still not tearing his eyes away from the scene playing out in front of him, "When is the rescue mission?"

Hunnigan was quiet.

Chris's head snapped towards her.

"There won't be a rescue mission…will there?" he asked rhetorically, his voice low and condemning. Incomprehensible anger raged beneath the surface.

"No…there won't," she replied and turned back towards the screen, typing swiftly at her keyboard. "But there is a chopper that just happens to be headed towards Spain this instant," she was focused on her work not turning towards Chris, "The pilot, as it just happens, is going to receive some special instructions that will intercept his true orders. This will lead him to fly over Spain and near the area where a certain government agent we both know is suspected of being held." She stopped momentarily and looked at him from the corner of her eye. "If I were a certain someone, looking to save my fiancé, I would haul ass right now towards the landing field for a chopper designated 31-G and catch that ride before it left."

Chris blinked, his eyes sparking with comprehension. Suddenly he lunged for the woman, wrapped her in a suffocating hug, before releasing her and turning around to vault towards the door.

He paused only briefly. "Thank you, Ingrid." He spoke with genuine gratitude before rushing out, the fate of his betrothed hounding his mind.

End Flashback

*/*

"Leon…"

The blonde's eyes flashed red, his lips curling up in a vicious smirk.

"**Leon is not here.**" A voice that was but was not Leon's own passed from between those petal soft lips.

"What happened? Leon, answer me so I can help you." Chris pleaded. "Where is that scumbag Saddler?"

The blonde's face scrunched up in anger.

"**Saddler is no more**," he gritted. "**My leader was too gravely wounded by this repulsive human to survive for much longer. He only had enough strength to pull this host away from escape and give him to me before the last of his precious life drained away. I am the last of my kind,**" the voice was tired, despondent, "**But alone I am nothing, and I am dying. But before I go…**" the face hardened, "**I plan to take my vengeance for the extermination of my brothers through you!**"

Metal gleamed in the blonde's hand.

Chris barely managed to dodge the shot. He ducked behind a pillar as more came towards him.

"**I can read my host's mind,**" the possessed man said, "**His secrets are laid bare before me," the voice was moving, strolling around above for a better vantage point, "I know that you are his mate, I know that you are dearest to his heart, and I know that should he awaken to find you dead by his own hand it would be - to him - a fate worse than death.**"

More bullets began to fly. Shards of rock and concrete splintered away from the pillar Chris was sheltering behind.

He lay low as his mind raced to think of what to do.

There was absolutely no way he was going to return fire. No way would he shoot his own fiancé, even if said fiancé was trying to kill him. But he couldn't just stay here until the other came down and pumped him full of lead. He needed a plan to harmlessly neutralize Leon and keep him incapacitated for however long it takes for that 'Plagas' – was that what it was called? – to die.

Chris looked up at the etched pane window in front of him and got an idea. There was no need for a confrontation; he could just take the other outside for better maneuvering.

With that in mind Chris holstered his weapon, rose to his feet, and waited. He heard more bullets zing around him and he counted them. At 9 bullets and the sound of an empty chamber clicking, the brunette pushed off the pillar, ran, and tossed himself out through the window.

The glass shattered loudly and he ducked and rolled with his momentum, earning him only a few scratches instead of full out evisceration. Once outside he wasted no time in climbing back to his feet and running around to the front of the church. He couldn't hear any commotion inside, but he didn't really need to. He could imagine the other hurrying down ladders and steps on his way to the entrance, gun in hand ready to plant one in Chris's pretty little head.

Chris froze. This gives him an idea!

*/*

The Plagas uses the human's vocabulary to express its frustration, and it has a vast variety of options to choose from. Apparently this host is accustomed to disappointments and uncomfortable situations that call for negatives expletives.

It forces its host to rush as quickly as possible after its mate. But the host is resisting and the Plagas is weak, yet it forges on, and forces the human to take one grueling step after another till it found itself in front of the doors. It cocks the gun, and pushes the wood open. The sky outside was dark, visibility terrible. Had the leech been at full strength it would have been able to enhance the man's vision to penetrate even the murkiest of places. But it was ill; it had never managed to reach its full potential inside its host – and never would – and would have to content with what was available.

The human male was nowhere to be seen. The leech forced the blonde to raise his gun and step further outside.

One forced step, one shuffled step, another tired one…Though it doesn't manage to take any more. The next instant vision is suddenly jolted wildly. It feels something impact with the human…and then, darkness descends.

The Plagas was still coherent despite the body's inebriation. It tried to force the other to open his eyes, and to rise. But nothing responded. It writhed in frustration and anger. The last of its holds were slipping. It was going to lose control and be repulsed out of the host's body. It sought desperately for purchase but it was so weak, and soon found itself following the human into oblivion.

*/*

The blond collapsed under the force of the blow, unconscious, even before his knees buckled beneath him.

Chris was a strong bastard, but a sensitive one.

He had not enjoyed doing that. He had felt something vile twist in his chest while sneaking behind the other and dealing the strike. He understood that it was necessary…but still…he had felt terrible in handling his lover in such a way.

He quickly grabs the prone man before he reaches the ground and harms himself. He slid his arms beneath the knees and lifted his lover bridle style. The beautiful face which had been contorted in anger and hate was now relaxed. Leon almost looks normal, would have if it hadn't been for the twitching eyelashes and pale skin.

God! What has that parasite done to him?

He didn't know. All he knew right now was that he had to take them back inside the church and barricade them inside till his fiancé was back to normal. He wasn't sure if there were more infected villagers around. The batched that he had run into since arriving at the island all looked more sickly and weak the further in he traveled. But he didn't want to chance endangering them by being caught in a vulnerable position while his lover was out. Bunking down in the church is their only option until the Plagas ran its course and left Leon on its own.

The brunette pulled his lover closer to his chest, his protective embrace tightening, and made his way inside the church.

The place was certainly a mess, but defendable nonetheless. The ex-S.T.A.R.S walked over to one of the pews and laid the unconscious blond on – he checked to make sure the other was comfortable – before going back to close and lock the large wooden doors.

Task complete, he went back to sit down next to Leon and laid the man's head in his lap.

Now with the blonde securely in his arms, the ex-S.T.A.R.S studied the other's face. It was haggard and withdrawn, clearly weary and exhausted. The skin was pale, black rings were evident under his eyes, and sweat had broken out on his lover's forehead; perhaps an indication that the blond was in the process of fighting off the parasite inside him.

But at least he was in his arms again.

Chris ran his fingers through silky blond locks as he contemplated their next problem.

How the hell to get out of this dump and back home!

The brunette's presence here was not unauthorized, but against protocol. The higher-ups would probably string him up if they found out he was here…not that he actually cared about what his superiors thought. Not after how easily allowed one of their own to be abandoned after having risked his life to save someone else's.

No, clearly his days, and Leon's days, with the agency are over. All that was left was to wait for Leon to expel the Plagas out of his mind, wait for him to recover, and then try to secure a way out of here on their own.

Helicopters were not an option; it meant having to radio in for those ingrates for help. Hunnigan might help, but Chris didn't want to compromise the woman's position any more especially after the great risk she had taken today in alerting him of the situation and helping him locate his lover. He would have to be resourceful. Maybe boat or truck would have to do to get them away.

Chris was still debating what to do when the blond began to stir.

Not knowing whether the Plagas was dead or still in possession of his lover, Chris wrapped his large arms around the slender man, ready to quell any resistance.

But it wasn't necessary.

*/*

Leon slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was the terrible migraine, the aching in his limbs, and the fact that he was unreasonably exhausted. The next thing he became aware of was a hand in his hair and warm body beneath his.

He relaxed.

He knew he should have been panicking, he knew he should have been struggling, but the arms around him were strong, gentle, and…familiar.

"Chris…" he whispered.

"I'm here, love." Soft lips met his own and he inhaled warm breath and his partner's unique scent.

"W-What…what happened?" he asked slowly. "Why are you here? Last thing I remember…" he raised a hand to rub his eyes which were inexplicably sore. "…last thing I remember is Ashley and a chopper."

"You helped the girl get home," Chris answered, his voice composed. "But the guy, Saddler, wasn't dead. He caught you before you could board. And like a knight in shining armor…or leather…whichever you prefer…" he added mischievously,"…I came to my fair maiden's rescue." A kiss to a sweaty forehead, "By the way, you're quitting your job, as am I."

Shockingly he felt the man in his embrace laugh.

"Yeah…yeah I am."

Chris blinked.

"Oh! Well…Good!"

Well, that went smoother than he thought. The brunette had been expecting Leon to protest or at least put up a fight, not acquiescence immediately. But he wasn't going to complain.

Leon sighed.

"Ashley is…nice, but if I have to put up with one more ditzy screeching blonde I'm going to start blowing shit up."

The image of a burning island fortress came to Chris's mind from Hunnigan's video.

"So…" he reclaimed his lover's attention as he tried to sit up, "Where are we?"

His movements were stiff. Chris helped him, keeping his arms wrapped around him for support mostly, but Leon also suspected it was because he also wanted to reassure himself of the blonde's safety.

"We're in a chapel outside the church." The brunette answered. "It's safe, the locals, I think, are all dead. Killing their leader weakened them, he was like the tap root or something; they can't seem to survive without him. How do you feel? Is the parasite gone?"

The slighter man nodded.

"It was weak when it infected me and was already dying." He tilted sideways leaning into the other and resting his head on his shoulder while wrapping one arm around his middle. "I'm sorry Chris. You have no idea how horrible I feel. I tried to fight it all I could but its hold on me was strong…desperate."

The other leaned forward and covered his lips with his own in order to silence him.

"You don't have to apologize for something that wasn't your fault."

Leon sighed and borrowed his face in the other's chest. The aroma of male sweat and Chris's own natural scent sent warm ripples across his body.

"What do we do now?"

Chris rubbed soothing circles across his lower back.

"First we rest until your recover your health, and then we move out and see if we can find a way out of this place."

Leon nodded.

"Guess that means that the wedding we had planned for after I completed my mission is going to have to wait."

"Not necessary." Hs fiancé replied.

Leon pulled back in order to better look at Chris.

"I mean we are inside a chapel." The ex-S.T.A.R.S continued. "Granted, it's a blasphemous chapel dedicated to parasite riddled satanic cultists, but a chapel nonetheless."

Leon's eyebrows rose, the corner of his lips twitched in amusement.

Chris smirked.

"So? What do you say?" the brunette asked as he pulled him closer to his chest. "Shall we walk down the isle and recite our vows in front of the Los Illuminados insignia in unholy matrimony?"

The End


End file.
